


Meteor Shower

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deer Dipper Pines, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: In which a hunter and a deer relax one summer night to enjoy the stars and to discuss magic.





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for artsoltl for the BillDip exchange on tumblr.

Quiet.

Nothing was happening in town. Everyone was out at the local beach with their families set up for the meteor shower that was happening tonight. Well, everyone except Dipper Pines. The deer was laying on a picnic blanket with the human was using him as a pillow much to his annoyance, but he couldn’t really move. Bill was actually pleasant company when he wasn’t carrying a rifle or when he wasn’t making crude and sick humored jokes. Plus, he actually found it adorable when his short tail would wag when excited, so Dipper just let him lounge on him.

It was a clear night and the shower would be happening pretty soon, Bill handed his deer friend a can of soda before pointing to the stars.

“Hey look Pine Tree, I found myself!” He grinned.

Dipper looked to where he was pointing to, Orion the Hunter. “Very funny, Bill.” He moved slightly to make him fall back.

Bill just laughed for a while, before sitting back up straight so he could look at him.

“Hey, Pine Tree. Ever heard about Astral users?”

“Astral users? No, what are they?”

The blond hunter took a stick and drew a few circles with branches extending out and smaller circles connected to them with a longer line.

“See, magic works like this, you got three main circles; Life, Death, and Spirit. They’re the center of all things magic. Spirit is the first and main as it connects everyone and everything.” Bill pointed to the three and then to a different set of circles. “Including Astral. Astral has its own three branches; Solar, Lunar, and Star. There are some magic users that use the stars for powers!”

Using the stars for power? Dipper had heard about element users before, heck he found out he was a fire user and his sister an ice user. Their great uncle, Stanford taught them all they needed to know about pyromancy and ice magic, though it was weird yet concerning when your mermaid sister is able to cast ice balls anywhere there was water, yes that included showers and god he hated it when his sister would turn the water into ice and freeze him in place as a joke. Still, knowing about the branches was great! It meant he could probably learn other spells in other fields!

“So, as a fire user, do I have any hopes of using the stars as well?”

Bill shrugged and went back to laying on him. “Probably, like I said kid, Spirit connects every and all types of magic. So, yeah you could use the stars.”

“Well, what could I learn from them?”

“Let’s see…there’s divination, star power in general where you use the zodiacs and constellations, and fortune telling.”

Dipper felt his ears drop in disappointment. “That’s not a whole lot. And how could I use the constellations and zodiac?”

“Take Orion the hunter.” Bill pointed to Orion again. “With his power, you could be a formidable foe to any and all ‘prey’. You could enhance your speed, your accuracy, and you’d be able to catch your target without a problem.”

Dipper looked at him, the annoyed look returned. “You say that so casually.”

Bill grinned. “Of course! How do you think I was able to catch you, my little deer? Luck? I don’t think so.”

“Fine then Mr. Know-it-all, what happens if I use the power of Ares?”

“There’s fire uses, brute strength, and destruction. You want to learn how to harness that? You could use a little muscle.” Bill smirked. “Not much meat on you.”

Dipper just slapped his arm and settled back down while the human laughed. He looked back to the sky and felt his tail wag from excitement as the meteor shower was beginning. The skies lit up as the shower progressed, one by one the stars rushed by in the night sky. A collective Ooh’s and Ahh’s filled the beach, as Dipper and Bill just laid back and enjoyed the spectacle before them with their company, wishing time could stand still and let them enjoy this forever.

“Hey Bill?” Dipper yawned a bit.

“Yeah Pine Tree?”

“Thanks for spending the evening with me.”

“Hey, you’re my favorite deer, of course I’d spend the night with you.” He smiled. “Still want me to teach you how to use the stars?”

“Let me sleep on it, and I’ll tell you in the morning.” Dipper closed his eyes and dozed off right there. 

Bill had said it before, he would say it again; Dipper was just too damn adorable for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it, as I was just winging it at the time ^^'


End file.
